


Ruines

by CamaradeCactus



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus
Summary: « Je vais tout arranger. »
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 4
Collections: Poulécriture





	Ruines

Homura regarda autour d'elle avec horreur. Elle reconnaissait à peine le paysage, les ruines ne ressemblaient en rien à la ville dans laquelle elle avait passé les derniers mois – non, les dernières années. Au milieu de ce champ de bataille se tenait Madoka et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'elle comprit ce que son amie avait fait. Homura avait échoué, une fois de plus, elle n'arriverait jamais à la sauver.

Madoka s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes avant de les lever jusqu'à son visage, les embrassant doucement en fermant les yeux.

« **Je vais tout arranger, Homura-chan.** »

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
